1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for generating frequency reference signals for frequency synthesizers.
2. Background Art
Conventional frequency reference signal generating systems involve providing a frequency reference for a phase locked loop that is utilized in a high frequency synthesizer for a telecommunication system, such as a radio frequency (RF) communication system. The phase locked loop is used to synthesize the carrier signal that is used to transmit encoded data over a telecommunications channel.
Frequency reference signal generating systems may be employed in conjunction with phase locked loops and other components in modulators and demodulators where a stable and accurate frequency reference signal is desired. For example, such phase locked loops that may employ such a reference signal can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,240 to Wilson et al., entitled “Digital Phase-Locked Loop Utilizing a High Order Sigma-Delta Modulator,” issued Jun. 18, 1996, the disclosure of which is hereby entirely incorporated herein by reference.